smitegamefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Посейдон
Мифология Глубоко под буйными водами океана обитает бог, скрывающий свой гнев. Каково вечно жить в тени своего брата? Быть отвергнутым снова и снова той, кого желаешь всем сердцем, даже несмотря на то, что в твоем распоряжении находится сила бурных морей? Эти мысли, сидя на троне на дне океана, обдумывает Посейдон, бог морей. Еще детьми, Посейдон и его брат Аид были поглощены своим отцом, титаном Кроносом. Не в силах сбежать, им оставалось лишь ждать могущественного Зевса. Вместе, они свергли последнего из титанов, чем открыли новый век правления богов Олимпа. Зевс никогда не позволит забыть, кому Посейдон и Аид обязаны свободой. Несмотря на то, что небеса, море и преисподняя были разделены между братьями, Зевс провозгласил себя властителем всего сущего. Что оставалось Посейдону? Лишь быть благодарным за спасение из чрева собственного отца. И он уединился в своих владениях, постепенно набирая послушников. Вскоре у берегов океана образовался город, и Посейдон нарек себя его богом. Но на него претендовала и Афина, дочь Зевса. Тогда боги решили предоставить выбор людям: они предложат дары, а люди выберут какой из них ценнее. Уверенный в себе, Посейдон ударил трезубцем, трофеем полученным в битве с титанами, о землю - и на этом месте образовался бесконечный источник воды. Но вода показалась людям слишком соленой и непригодной для питья. Афина протянула руку, и из земли проросло оливковое дерево. Дерево, еда, масло – все было в этом подарке, и люди решили назвать город Афинами. Посейдон, в отличии от Зевса, никогда не хотел величия. Если бы его не поглотил отец, если бы он не был назначен богом морей, если бы его брат не провозгласил себя верховным богом, Посейдон мог бы жить в свое удовольствие, но шанс упущен. И сейчас, управляя буйными волнами, с армией морских существ за спиной и грозным Кракеном в союзниках, суровый бог тяжких раздумий наконец утолит свой гнев и погрузит весь мир в бесконечные, бушующие воды. Способности Recommended Items Standard Build= |-|Arena Build= Videos God Reveal Trivia *Poseidon was a free starter character for every account created between July 10, 2013 and October 1, 2013. *Poseidon's ultimate ability features the sea monster Kraken. This is rather weird since the Kraken is a Norse myth while Poseidon is a Greek God. However, this is most likely a reference to the film Clash of the Titans where Poseidon summons the creature with the same quote, "Release the Kraken!". Скины Стандартный= |-|Землетряс= or 9500 |skinvoice=Poseidon voicelines |skinmodel1=Poseidontheearthshakermodel.png }} |-|Страшная Борода= |skinvoice=Dreadbeard Poseidon voicelines |skinmodel1=Poseidondreadbeardmodel.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. }} |-|London Conspiracy= (London Conspiracy Chest) |skinvoice=Poseidon voicelines |skinmodel1=Poseidonlondonconspiracymodel.png |skinextra= This skin can only be obtained as a rare roll from certain Treasure Chests. }} |-|Бассейдон= |skinvoice=Poolseidon voicelines |skinmodel1=Poseidonpoolseidonmodel.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. This skin was only available from January 29, 2014 to March 25, 2014 and was sold to raise the Smite Launch Tournament's prize pool. }} |-|Золотой= or 9500 |skinrequire=God Rank 1 |skinmodel1=Poseidongoldenmodel.png }} |-|Легендарный= or 12500 |skinrequire=God Rank 5 |skinmodel1=Poseidonlegendarymodel.png }} |-|Бриллиантовый= or 15000 |skinrequire=God Rank 10 |skinmodel1=Poseidondiamondmodel.png }}